


What if Tomorrow Comes

by SugarCloud15



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apocalypse, Big brother Ethan green, Blood, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Ethan Survives AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hannah has superpowers, Swearing, because why not?, ethan lives because i say so, good sister lex foster, italics is webby talking to hannah, starts off canon, then gets less canon quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarCloud15/pseuds/SugarCloud15
Summary: "This year was no different. Black Friday. The most important Black Friday for a while. Black Fridays tended to get chaotic and dangerous, but this year…Ethan could tell this would be the worst one yet. For months the Tickle-Me-Wiggly toys had been advertised. You couldn’t pre-order them, so if you wanted one, you would have to wait in line. The line that had started a week ago, when Sherman Young started camping outside Toy Zone. A week after that, the line actually started. The line slowly progressed at night."..."Hannah was right. There was chaos. He could see outside the windows of the cinema that people were fighting over the Wiggly dolls."(DISCONTINUED)
Relationships: Ethan Green & Hannah Foster, Hannah Foster & Lex Foster, Hannah Foster & Tom Houston, Lex Foster & Tom Houston, Lex Foster/Ethan Green, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	1. Prologue

_He’s tall._

That was the first thing Hannah thought when she met Lexie’s boyfriend. He was a lot taller than Lexie, definitely taller than her. Lex had brought him with her when she picked her up from school one day. Lex always had to take care of her, because their mother was ‘a bitch’ (according to Lexie). Hannah didn’t like her mother, but she loved Lexie. Pretty soon after meeting him, she loved Ethan too.

He didn’t believe her about Webby. He was sarcastic and sometimes rude, but he cared about Lexie. And he cared about her too, even though he didn’t show it normally. Lexie showed her love in hugs and comfort and caring words. Ethan showed it through protection and asking her what she wanted to do.

Some boys would pick on Hannah, and make fun of her, because she wouldn’t talk much. Only to her friend Webby. One day, Lexie was stuck at work when she needed to be picked up from school, so Ethan picked her up. She was waiting outside. It had been a bad day. The boys hurt her. Her eye was purple. Webby had wanted to help, but she was trapped in the Black and White. Ethan was a little late. The boys were still in the school playground where they had to wait with the teachers until someone came to pick them up. Ethan finally showed up, and Hannah went running to him. She didn’t hug him, because it was a bad day and he wasn’t Lex. He called her Banana Split. Lex only called her Banana. He saw her eye. He asked what happened. She pointed to the boys. The boys never picked on her again, and Ethan always came to pick her up.

_He’s nice._

Ethan did everything he could to protect her and Lexie. He helped Lex come up with the idea for moving. He had seen what their mother was like and was willing to take them somewhere safe. Lex came up with the idea for California, and the two sold everything they could to get enough money.

Then Black Friday came.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was hoping to get this chapter out once I had written the next one, but I have had severe writer's block...so I'm posting it now since I have it.

Lex worked at the Toy Zone. She had been working there for years. Every year, around Christmas, Ethan would have to babysit Hannah because Lex had to work later than normal. He would pick her up and take her to the Mall. Usually the Cineplex, so he could easily keep her entertained. There was always a crappy kids film showing, so that was easy. After the film, they would go have lunch, and then meet Lex outside Toy Zone. Lex would take some cuddly toy off the shelves as hide it in her backpack to give to Hannah. She didn’t do this often, because she didn’t want to get caught.

This year was no different. Black Friday. The most important Black Friday for a while. Black Fridays tended to get chaotic and dangerous, but this year…Ethan could tell this would be the worst one yet. For months the Tickle-Me-Wiggly toys had been advertised. You couldn’t pre-order them, so if you wanted one, you would have to wait in line. The line that had started a week ago, when Sherman Young started camping outside Toy Zone. A week after that, the line actually started. The line slowly progressed at night.

Lex called Ethan when she left for her shift. That was his signal to get up and get Hannah. Lex had been worrying about it for weeks. They had a slightly different plan this year. Lex would make sure she was the one that had to stock the Wiggly dolls, so she could sneak one into her backpack. Ethan would show up with Hannah, and they would keep the backpack while Lex worked. Ethan and Hannah would spend the day together, like usual, then meet Lex again, and sell the Wiggly doll. It was easy.

However, Hannah was having a bad day. Nothing bad had even happened yet, and she was having a bad day. Lex was trying to give her the backpack but she refused.

“I’m not supposed to.” She claimed. Her arms were crossed in front of her stomach and she hunched her shoulders.

“Who says you’re not supposed to?” Lex asks, crouching down to be at Hannah’s height.

“Webby.”

“Oh, great.” Ethan moaned. “Now, we’ve got to talk to the imaginary spider from outer space.” Hannah didn’t annoy him, but she was ten now. She was too old to have an imaginary friend. Lex gave him a look, then turned back to Hannah.

“What does Webby say?”

“Bad blood, cross, black and white?” Hannah gave Lex a small, confused look. Ethan jumped up from where he was sitting.

“Can you translate? I don’t speak crazy.”

“She’s not crazy!” Lex turned on him, but softened a little. “She’s creative. C’mon Hannah! I don’t have all day for this.”

Lex tried to force her bag onto her sister. Again, Hannah refused, standing up pushing the bag onto where she was sitting.

“Let me try.” Ethan offered. Lex moved out of the way, and Hannah turned to face away from them. “All right, Banana Split. You see this hat?” He pulled his cap out of his pocket. “It was gifted to me by a great warrior.” Lex started laughing in the background, but her ignored her as Hannah turned to face him again. “It’s imbued with the power of Greyskull to ward off dark magic, bad blood, backpacks, any fucking thing. Now I can lend you this hat, just for today. And while it’s on your head, well, nothing can harm you.”

“Honest?” Hannah asked.

“Cross my heart, hope to die.” He held out the hat to her and she took it. She put it on her head, backwards, like she’s seen him do before. She put the backpack on. He turned to Lex, arrogantly holding out his arms, showing off.

“Okay, you win. You did it.” Lex laughed and they hugged. “Oh, is everything okay with the buyer?”

“Yeah, about that. There’s been a complication.”

“Shit.”

“Apparently there is a bidding war for this thing. Originally we talked about five, and someone raised it to seven.”

“Seven-hundred dollars for a doll? That’s insane.” Lex started laughing.

“No, seven thousand.”

“Seven thousand?! Seven-fucking-thousand?!” Lex got more and more excited, running over to Hannah. “Hannah, you know what this means?”

“California?” Hannah sounded so small and hopeful.

“Cali-fucking-fornia!”

Soon after that, Hannah and Ethan were at the Cineplex. There was a crappy kids’ Christmas movie that he bought them tickets for, a popcorn to share, and a couple of drinks. They went in and sat down. They were the only people in there. Everyone else was either working or doing Black Friday shopping. Hannah was fascinated by the film, watching intently. She whispered to herself a couple of times.

Then she flinched, squeezing her eyes shut and rolling her head a little. She muttered to herself again.

“Hey? What’s shaking, Banana?” Ethan asked. She looked up at him, tears starting to form in her eyes.

“Bad Blood, Two doors not One.” She repeated that to herself as she looked away.

“Hey, hey its okay. I know you’re scared about moving to California, but you have to trust us. Do you trust your sister Hannah?” Hannah nodded softly. “Then you have to trust that…everything will get better, okay?”

“Not better. _Badder_. Much, _much_ badder.” She whispered back. There was a pause.

“Hey, what’s up with that grammar? Even _I_ know it’s _more_ bad.” He laughed. Hannah smiled a little too. She moved closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her. No matter what, he would get these sisters out of Hatchetfield. Whatever it takes.

Suddenly, the doors slammed open. Two people walked in, a guy in a hoodie and another with a tie wrapped around his head. They seemed manic. Ethan pushed Hannah under the seats and lay down on top of her. He wanted to hide her from view. These guys might see him, but he needed to protect, even a little bit.

“Sorry Banana, but I don’t like the look of these guys.” He apologised, whispering close to her head, but not directly in her ear.

“Bad blood.” She whispered in return. He patted her head gently. He heard them walking around, before they left. He stayed laying on the floor for a little bit, before he decided it was safe enough to look. No one else was there. He heard some shouting outside, but stayed with Hannah.

“What is happening out there?” He whispered to her.

“Chaos. Bad Wiggly.” Hannah whispered back. “Fighting.” Ethan stood up.

“I’m going to go have a look.”

“NO!” Hannah grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back down into a seat. He pried her off of him.

“It’s okay. I’ll be right back. I promise.” Hannah took the hat off her head and held it out to him. “No, it’s okay. You need the protection more than I do.” Then he turned and left.

Hannah was right. There was chaos. He could see outside the windows of the cinema that people were fighting over the Wiggly dolls. There were bodies strewn about, and people running.

“What the fuck?” He asked himself. At that moment, the doors to the cinema opened. In walked a ginger woman in hospital scrubs, trying to carry and unconscious man wearing flannel. Mr Houston. One of his old teachers. He ran over to help support him.

“What happened to him?” He asked.

“Some guy stabbed him. I’m going to go find a first aid kit.” The woman answered.

“I’ll take him to screen four.” The woman nodded and they split off. Screen four was next to the screen Hannah was in. He needed to protect her and keep her calm, and introducing her to new people was not the right idea right now. Mr Houston was heavy. Very heavy. He had to walk backwards so he could push open the door while still dragging him.

Hannah sat on the floor quietly. She was rocking back and forth hugging her knee. Webby told her that Lexie was okay. Lexie was alive and handling herself. Soon, Ethan stood in front of her.

“What’s shaking, Banana?” He asked softly, a gentle smile on his face.

_Don’t listen Hannah. He’s a double. Ethan is okay, but he’s not here. That’s a double. Don’t listen._

“Bad double.” Hannah answered. “You’re not Ethan!” She cried, curling in on herself, trying to shut him out.

“Now, who told you that?” Not-Ethan asked.

“Webby says you’re not Ethan. Leave me alone!” She cried. Not-Ethan growled. He was getting angry. Angry people are bad people. They hurt people.

“You know what you have to do Hannah!” He shouted at her. “The doll! You have to give it to a woman in a black cape!” He shifted again, desperate. “She’s real nice. She can help you.”

_Get rid of the doll Hannah!_

“Liar! Bad double!” Hannah cried. Not-Ethan disappeared. She grabbed Lexie’s backpack, the one with the pins, and gripped Ethan’s magic hat as she opened it. Inside was a Wiggly doll.

“It’s you.”

“ ** _Hello, Han-nah. Tickle my belly-well._** ” Wiggly said.

“No. You’re bad. Webby told me.”

“ ** _Well, Webby is a stupid bitch._** ” Hannah whimpered a little, but she was too angry to give up. “ ** _You’re being a rotten little Banana, aren’t you? Do you know what people do with bananas? I’ll do the same. I’m just going to have to killlll youuuuu…_** ” Wiggly’s words slurred together, fading once Hannah threw the doll away from herself.

_Destroy the doll. Ethan is next door, he can help you._

Hannah grabbed Wiggly and went into the next screen over. Ethan was standing in the aisle, about half-way up. There was red on his hands.

“Ethan!” She shouted up to him.

“Banana-split? What are you doing in here?” He asked, walking down a few steps as Hannah ran up to him. “I thought I told you to stay put.”

“Bad double. Bad Wiggly.” Hannah held out the doll to him. “You’re here, not there. Bad double.”

Ethan wiped his hands on his flannel around his waist before hugging her. She didn’t see the two other people rising above the seats.

“Look, Tom, she has a doll.” The voice was dreamy, like she was asleep, or wanted to sleep.

Ethan flipped around, standing in front of her protectively. Hannah wanted to scream, but held onto the doll. No matter what, these people could not have it. They were going to help Wiggly, and Wiggly is bad.

“Mr Houston?” Ethan asked. “What are you doing?” Ethan held his hands behind his back and started making shapes with his fingers. Hannah couldn’t see what they were. She was too focused on the adults that were making their way towards them. They moved down the stairs and Hannah finally looked to see what he was spelling.

They had all learnt the alphabet in sign language ages ago. Hannah didn’t always like to talk, so she wanted to talk in other ways. They knew other signs, but only ones that Hannah would need to use.

**N.R.U.N.R.U.N.R**

Finally Hannah realised what Ethan was saying, and ran.

“Where you going?” The man asked softly, his voice just as dreamy. Ethan turned and followed Hannah out of the doors. The adults followed. Ethan caught up with her and picked her up, still running, carrying her on his front. Hannah held the doll between their chests, keeping it in place.

Hannah could see the adults slow. The woman pulled something out of her pocket. Ethan took them into an office/storage area. There were a lot of boxes and shelves and they hid behind one at the far end of the room. The adults walked in as well. Ethan tried to get Hannah to give him the doll, but she didn’t want to give it to anyone. It was dangerous and needed to be destroyed.

“Little girl? Ethan?” The woman drowned out. She was speaking softly, calmly. Hannah wanted to listen. That was the voice Lexie would use when she was scared or overwhelmed. Ethan pulled Hannah closer. He pressed a finger to his lips. _Be quiet._

They started crawling to the door, in the opposite direction to where the adults were going. They could tell because the woman was still talking, calling out for them. The nearly reached the door when the man jumped in front of them, picking up Hannah and snatching the doll away.

“I have it!” He cried. The woman shot around the corner, standing behind them. Ethan stood up, ready to fight, but the woman stabbed him in the arm with a needle. He fell to his knees, falling backwards on top of Hannah. When he had laid on top of her earlier, he had held himself up a little, so he didn’t crush her. This was his full weight and he was heavy. The needle was still in his arm. Hannah pulled it out and, as the woman walked past, she stabbed it in her leg.

“Oh, you little brat…” Her voice dazed out, becoming smaller as she fell asleep. The man looked down at her, smiled, and walked out of the doors, still holding the doll.

She lay there for a while, trying to push Ethan off of her, but a group of people walked through the door again. They saw the three of them lying on the floor.

“A little girl with a backpack!” One of them cried.

“Who are they?” Another asked.

“They must be her protectors!” The first one said.

“We will take them too! The prophet will bathe in the blood of the unfaithful!” Another one cheered. Two people took Ethan, another two took the woman. When they had, Hannah tried to run, but a man was still standing in the doorway and caught her.

_Be calm Hannah. You will be okay. They need you. Lex needs you. Stay calm…_


End file.
